


Soft Thigh and Touches

by Chezborger



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, NSFW, Small fluff, Smut, Smutty, plus size reader, thigh job, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezborger/pseuds/Chezborger
Summary: Uta wakes up the reader to something special
Relationships: Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Soft Thigh and Touches

Her soft form stirs when she feels the bed dip, not being afraid already knowing who it was. She hums sleepily when he cuddles her from behind getting comfortable. His fingers trace over thick thighs and her soft stomach that lowered and raised from her breathing. Her body was so gorgeous to him, he'd sketched it out many times and in many ways. Uta took in the sight of her peaceful face as the moons light shined through the curtains. He wanted to see it change from slumber to pleasure. 

His black locks tickle her when he places a kiss to her shoulder, his lips linger on her skin and go to kiss her chubby cheek. The sheets are riddled in her scent and just makes him crave her even more. His hand slides up her soft torso to the bottom of her heavy breasts, fingers threaten to grope freely but not yet he thinks. 

"Uta..." she calls out sleepy. Her groggy eyes meet his red ones in the dark and his lips curl into a soft smile.

"You looked so beautiful I couldn't help myself." His hand glides over her body giving her chills. "Can I touch you here?" His fingers linger under her breast again and she nods. He does so gently getting a feel of them both. He rubs circles over the nipples that stiffen from pleasure. Happy when he hears soft whimpers form in her throat when he pinches the stiff bud, her lidded eyes locked with his. 

"Again?" He asks teasing her.

"Yes." She replys rubbing her legs together.

He pinches her nipple again but this time a bit rougher and pulls on it gently. Her hand goes up to his while moaning, gripping onto his hand but he continues his assault. He settles between her soft thighs, hands rubbing over them. Her hand glides down his exposed abs and he enjoys the feel of it. Uta catches her plump lips, while he starts grinding his trapped erection againts her clothed pussy earning moans from her. (Y/n) guides her hips along with his and he knows they could cum from just this like they have before. He stops only to remove his jeans and her pajama shorts and shirt. When he rubs his cock against her slick plump folds he smiles at the whimper he receives.

"I'm going to try something." Her brows furrow in confusion but she goes along as he guides her on top straddling him.

"Have you ever given a thigh job before?" He asks her nipping and pitching at her thighs with his fingers. 

"No." She shakes her head. "but I wanna try." She says chewing her lip as she grabs his cock. When he's settled between them and her core she presses her doughy thighs together. His head peeking out between them and the sight was so erotic to the both of them. He guides her to move and they both get lost in the feeling. He rubbed against her clit with every movement, her slick helping him move faster making his breath laboured. 

"(Y/n)." He maons. "You look so perfect. He takes in her pleasure filled face and shaking body. "I'll have to sketch you like this when I can." 

"I'm gonna cum...Uta...Uta" she chants, voice getting lost in soft moaning and whimpers. His hips start thrusting up, going along with her movements, and he grips onto her dipping his fingers into soft skin. Minutes later his cum shoot up and ropes paint over her heated thighs. He loved that when she came her crys filled the room and her slick dripped down onto him and the bed.

"Sorry for waking you." He pants. "You can back go sleep." he tells her softly.

"That's hilarious. we're not even finished yet." She giggles pulling him back into a kiss.


End file.
